


A Light in the Darkness

by aoishmex



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other, fan kid x fan kid, the Arcana fan kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex
Summary: On a cold winter day, Lucio's past catches up with him, and his son is left to pay the heaviest price.
Relationships: Adrian Devorak x Lucrezio Morgasson
Kudos: 2





	A Light in the Darkness

Vesuvian winters could be brutally cold. The canal waters turned to liquid ice. Cobblestones became treacherous after rain. The snow was beautiful on its first fall, but once it blanketed the cobblestone like a quilt even children found it less enjoyable. The golden fields turned into an expanse of glittering white. But this winter wasn't cruel for the snow.

Amid the quiet of the fresh snowfall a lone person had trudged through the snow-covered streets. Blotches of blood fell to the ground, staining it, leaving a trail along the path. The path ended with a body face-down in the snow, a pool of blood seeping slowly through the quilt of snow toward the frozen cobblestones. A door opened further up the street. Golden light illuminated a figure in the doorway. Their eyes caught sight of the figure in the snow. Soon there was a rushed set of footprints in the snow leading from the door to the frozen body.

Lucrezio woke to the soft crackle of a fire. His eyes stared blankly at the plain ceiling that seemed much too short. He didn't know where he was or how he had gotten there. All he knew was his body was in tremendous pain and he was lying in a bed. And though it wasn't the quality he was used to he was grateful for it. He raised himself into a sitting position. Wounds ached in protest. He looked down at himself. Someone had replaced his clothes with layers of bandages. Some were tinted pink with blood. He knew he had wounds he didn't remember getting. After examining himself he looked around the room.

Though the ceiling was low in his opinion the room itself was spacious enough. There was at least one bed against every wall. A bookshelf, some end tables, and some lanterns decorated the room and provided light where the fireplace couldn't reach. There were two doors, but since they were shut Lucrezio couldn't see what was behind them. He stared down at himself as he tried to recall where he last knew he was.

"You shouldn't force yourself to sit yet," a man's voice told him. Lucrezio looked toward the farthest door. A young man with auburn hair walked over to him. He was tall and lanky with a prominent nose set in kind features. A tray of medical supplies was in his hands. "It's time to change your bandages. May I?" the man asked.

Lucrezio extended his arm in silent consent. The man began unwrapping the bandages. His hands were gentle but efficient. Lucrezio watches silently. He used his other hand to begin undoing the bandages at his chest while the man finished up with his arm. He had bandaged his own wounds for years. But he was grateful for the help considering how much pain he was in. The only sounds int he room were the crackling of the fire and the occasional snip of scissors against cloth. Lucrezio cringed when his wounds were cleaned. He remembered how he had gotten the larger gashes on his torso but could also feel others he couldn't remember.

The auburn haired man worked to bandage him, needing to move behind Lucrezio to do so the most effectively. "I found you lying in the snow," he said after a while. "You were just a few doors down from my clinic so I was able to get you inside and lessen the bleeding rather quickly."

Lucrezio was silent for a few moments. "Thank you," he managed at length. His voice was hoarse and strained from overuse.

"If you feel like eating I can make you something light." Lucrezio shook his head. He knew he should eat but he had no appetite. "You're welcome to stay here and rest as long as you need to. I have other patients to see but I'll check in on you regularly." Lucrezio gave a hum of understanding. He felt the bandages being sinched shut at his side. The man moved from behind him. He gathered the dirty bandages and the rest of his supplies. "You should lie down, get some sleep," he encouraged. Lucrezio wasn't one to deny a doctor, no matter how he disliked being ordered around. The man walked toward the door to leave the room. He paused, however, and turned to look back. "My name is Adrian. What's your name?"

For a moment he wasn't sure he should answer. His parents, and therefore his identity, was more than often a topic of controversy. The doctor might even refuse to treat him depending on how he felt. At length he decided it was best to get it over with. "Lucrezio."

Adrian repeated the name to himself. He paused in thought. "Aren't you the Counts' son?" he asked.

Lucrezio felt his chest tighten. Images of his parents lying in the falling snow, the life long left from them, flashed through his mind. "I was..." he said. Then he shifted onto his side to face the wall. The door closed two agonizing minutes later. Lucrezio shut his eyes to block out the pain and his thoughts. He wasn't sure which ached more. He had lost everyone important to him. Now he was faced with the hardest decision of his young life. Vesuvia was without a ruler. And though his parents had given their lives to keep it safe he had no guarantee the people of Vesuvia would let him ascend to the position. Lucrezio pulled the covers up to his chin and scrunched his body into the tightest ball he could. The bed, the crackle of the fireplace, and the doctor's gentle treatment were his only comforts.

Adrian added a log to the fire. He gathered his tray of supplies and stood, turning to look at the lone man in the recovery room. "Do you need anything?" he asked. "Something to eat, maybe?" Lucrezio shook his head. Adrian's shoulders slumped a little. "Is there anyone I can contact for you?"

There was some silence before the other spoke. "I would like to write to my great aunt. She's the only relative my dad had," he explained.

"Of course," Adrian smiled. "I'll bring some stationary in a few minutes," he promised. True to his word he soon presented Lucrezio with a small stationary set. "Letters to loved ones should always be on the best parchment," he said.

Lucrezio picked up the quill. "I agree."

"If you have it ready tonight I'll make sure it gets sent tomorrow."

"Thank you." Lucrezio stared down at the empty parchment before him. His brow scrunched in consternation. "I don't know how to begin... My dad had such eloquence with words," he said with a sigh.

"Well..." Adrian began, unsure what he could say. "You are his son, aren't you? Besides, it doesn't have to be eloquent. It just has to come from the heart." He gave an encouraging smile before leaving him to his task.

The next afternoon Lucrezio woke to raised voices coming from the office on the other side of the recovery room. One of the voices was Adrian's. The other voice seemed familiar to him but he couldn't place it. He rose into a sitting position just as his father's name came from the open door.

"I can't believe you have Lucio's son in your clinic. Don't you remember what he's done to this city?"

"That was decades ago," the doctor replied calmly.

"Maybe, but parts of this city are still feeling the effects of it. If it weren't for Luka nothing would have been fixed. Even then no one could stand Lucio on his own," the other continued.

A third voice chimed in. "Julian, Vesuvia is at peace now. Lucio's love for battle may have been... over the top... but it did keep the people safe. And there are sides of him that most people have never seen. For all we know, there was something good about him that made Luka fall for him."

Julian gave a bit of an exasperated sigh. "Why is he here, anyway? Doesn't he have a royal physician or something pompous like that back at the palace?"

"There's no one at the palace to take care of him," Adrian replied.

There was a confused pause before Julian spoke again. "What do you mean?"

Adrian hesitated. "Dad... he's an orphan. His parents died protecting Vesuvia from a group of invaders. Lucrezio must have finished the battle by himself judging by his injuries. He's on his own."

Lucrezio heard a shocked gasp. The room fell into a tense silence. He looked down at his hands. Then the flutter of wings caught his attention. He turned his head to see a large raven perched on the back of one of the chair in the recovery room. It seemed to give him an inquisitive tilt of its head. Lucrezio held his arm up in invitation. The raven glided over, talons taking hold of his arm. Lucrezio raised his other hand toward the bird to pet it. The silky frush its feathers was a comfort to him. Camilo had been too temperamental and cocky for him to ever pet him. Petting a bird was a new experience for him. Amid the darkness in his life it was a small bit of light at the moment.

He heard Julian give a heavy sigh. "I'll get in touch with Asra. The kid needs somebody with him."

"He has someone with him," the third voice said. Lucrezio realized he was talking about Adrian. "I'm sure Malak will get the message to Asra right away."

"Although he hates playing messenger," Julian added.

Lucrezio looked at the raven. "That's you, huh...? Even if he doesn't come... I appreciate it," he whispered. Then he moved his arm so the bird could fly away. He watched Malak fly out of the room and through the opening in the door to the office. Lucrezio lie back down with a long sigh. More conversation came from the other room, but sleep pulling at his conscious muffled their voices.

While Julian wrote his letter to Asra, Adrian pulled his other father to the side. "Dad, I'm worried about Lucrezio. He'll let me change his bandages but he won't eat. It's been almost three days. What do I do?"

Illain hummed in thought. "Well... grief can make someone neglect themselves. Maybe if you find something he likes to eat-- like one of his favorites. But until he's ready to take the next step all you can do is be there for him. You don't have any other patients right now that need you like he does. Give it time," he said in an effort to be encouraging.

"Okay," Adrian agreed. He squared his shoulders slightly in resolution.

Illain gave him a gentle squeeze on his arm. "I know. I'll bring by some sweet breads from the bakery in the morning. I'm sure Selasi won't mind."

"Sounds great, dad," the doctor smiled.

"Julian, tell Asra to hurry," Illain instructed.

"I made the letter sound as urgent as I could," Julian replied. He signed the parchment and tied it to one of Malak's legs. "Find Asra. Be quick, my friend," he told the bird. Malak gave a squawk and flew out the window.

_Six year old Lucrezio padded up to his father. Luka looked up from his book with a smile. He gave a hum in question, fingers paused in the middle of turning a page. Lucrezio's brows were knit together. "I had a nightmare..." he admitted._

_"Come here. I'll chase the bad thoughts away," Luka said, patting his lap in invitation. Lucrezio crawled onto the bed beside him, then lie down on Luka's lap. At only six his little torso fit almost completely on his father lap. Luka gave him a pillow to wrap his arms around. Once he was comfortable Luka ran his fingers gently through his hair._

_The memory shifted, and six year old Lucrezio was now in his twenties. His arms were crossed under his head on his father's lap as he sat on the floor. Luka's fingers wove through his long hair. The bad thoughts were slowly but surely chased away by the soothing action. It was always a comfort to him. It was something he didn't have to ask for. Luka always knew when he needed it, no words needed, just by the way he walked into the room. Even the memory of it was a comfort, albeit a bittersweet one. But, oddly... this memory felt more real than a memory should._

Lucrezio's brow creased in confusion as he pulled his eyes slowly open. His eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the room. The fireplace crackled softly, and nimble fingers were running through his hair. He shot up, turning to see who was touching him.

Adrian pulled his hand away hastily. He shot away from the bed, both hands in the air as if to defend himself. "I-I'm sorry, it's just... I was trying to help you feel better," he stammered in explanation. Lucrezio's brow knit even closer. "Y-You see... I came in to check on you, and when I tried to wake you up I... I saw into your memories." Lucrezio looked down at the bed. It was a side-effect of his lack of control over his magic. He was ashamed of being so vulnerable in front of someone. Especially a doctor he barely knew. "You seemed to need it," Adrian said after a few moments. "You looked so sad..."

Lucrezio clenched his hands into the blanket as he looked away. Not only was he ashamed, now he felt embarrassed as well. He knew Adrian had been trying to be helpful which made it worse. He had no idea how to deal with these kinds of things. He turned to lie back down without a word. Before he could cover up however the doctor's voice stopped him.

"I-If it helps you feel better... you don't have to feel embarrassed. I want to help you, s-so..."

The other looked at him sheepishly. His brow still knit, he managed to say something and make it sound genuine. "I know you do... and you have." He lie down again. Adrian pulled the covers over him. Lucrezio closed his eyes. But even with his eyes closed he knew Adrian was nearby. That was a comfort too.

Adrian woke Lucrezio after noon the next day. He greeted Lucrezio's hazy gaze with a cheerful smile. "My dad brought us some sweet breads," he said, holding a small tray of various baked goods. "Which one would you like? There's an apricot and almond one, a chocolate-filled one, and a sticky cinnamon one."

Lucrezio forced himself to sit up. His body felt sluggish and heavy. It seemed to him al he could do lately was sleep. He stared at the tray of baked goods in silence, brow creased in the usual way that usually put others off him. He gave Adrian a look of protest, but soon realized the doctor wasn't going to leave until he ate something. He took the cinnamon bun. His voice was hoarse but he managed a thank you.

That made Adrian smile. He pulled up the chair next to his bed and set the tray on his lap. He picked the apricot bread for himself. "My dad used to be the baker's apprentice. That's how my parents met. Well-- it was technically thanks to my dad's friend, Asra. He took him by the bakery when they were in their twenties, back when my other dad was still an apprentice. Now he practically runs the place when Selasi can't. Anyway, it seems they flirted for years before Asra gave dad the big push to ask the baker's apprentice out on a date."

"He won't come."

The doctor paused in question at the other's interruption. He looked over in confusion. Lucrezio had stopped eating, his hands paused in the act of pulling at the bread he had been given. His long hair his his face from view. "What?" Adrian asked, his voice less cheerful.

"Uncle Asra. He won't come," the other repeated. "He hates my father more than yours does. He only came to the palace when father was so busy there was no chance they would run into each other. But I learned long ago he was coming because dad wanted him to. Now that he's gone... he has no reason to come," Lucrezio explained.

Adrian gave a sad sigh. He looked down at his hands as he tried to think of what to say. "I... don't think that's true," he said at length. "If he didn't care about you, even a little, he wouldn't have kept coming to see you two. You must have some good memories with him." Lucrezio gave a slight nod. "I'm sure he'll come. You'll see," Adrian told him with an encouraging smile. Lucrezio turned to look at him, eyes searching his for proof that he could believe him. At length the furrow of his brow lessened though the sadness in his eyes lingered. He went back to eating. Adrian's shoulders relaxed with relief and he continued the story of how his parents met.

After they had finished eating, Adrian prepared Lucrezio a bath. He apologized for how plain the accommodations were compared to what he was probably used to. As the tub filled the two worked on undoing the many bandages covering the man's body. Though the lighting in the bathroom was dim Adrian could still see many of the scars covering his torso. There were many larger ones on his torso, pale white ones a stark contrast to the roseate ones. His thighs had quite a few large white scars as well. Adrian made sure none of the newer wounds would open before giving Lucrezio the all-clear to get in the bath.

"Everything you need is on this chair. Like I said, it's nothing fancy but it should help you feel refreshed either way," Adrian explained as he set the bath items on the stool he had placed next to the tub. "I have another patient coming any minute so I'll leave you to it. It shouldn't take long but call for me if you need any help, okay?"

"Thank you." Once Adrian left the bathroom Lucrezio finished undressing and slipped carefully into the bath. His muscles seemed to melt in thanks at the soothing heat from the water. He sank into the tub comfortably, letting his eyes close. It seemed he was always in silence these days. But the bath still provided some comfort despite the thoughts going through his head. He had big decisions to make. He only wished he had someone to help him decide what to do. 'But... I guess I haven't been completely alone...' he thought to himself. There was still a huge ache in his chest that threatened to burst at any moment, but being with Adrian and his gentle nature was helping to keep it at bay. Eventually Lucrezio pulled himself together to actually bathe. He took extra care with his wounds though even that didn't take long. Like Adrian he had a practiced hand at it. He dried and dressed as the tub emptied. Then he cleaned up after himself the best he could.

Adrian came back from the office just as Lucrezio came out of the bathroom. "Do you feel better?" he asked.

"I guess..." Lucrezio replied, running a hand over the tunic he had been lent. "It would be nice to go without the bandages, though."

"You'll be out of them in no time. The bleeding has stopped so they're mostly there to keep the salve on. So! Unless I get any emergencies, I'm all yours," Adrian smiled. Lucrezio stared at him. Color spread through Adrian's freckled cheeks like wildfire when he realized what he had said. "I-I didn't mean it that way! I meant I can keep you company," he stammered with an awkward wave of his hands.

Lucrezio waves his hand in dismissal. "You don't have to do that. I know I'm not the easiest person to be around. Even without considering who my father was."

Adrian moved over to a night desk and picked up a hairbrush. "I don't have any problem being around you," he said with a smile. He waved the hairbrush a little as a silent offer. Lucrezio twiddled with his hair a little. He then sat on his bed with his legs crossed. Adrian smiled and moved behind him. He moved the other's long hair behind him. He began brushing the long locks for him. He could feel Lucrezio relaxing the longer he continued. In fact, he seemed to be relaxing more than he expected. "Are you falling asleep?" the doctor asked.

"Mm..." Lucrezio hummed.

"Should I wake you up for dinner later?"

"Mm..."

Adrian stifled a laugh so as not to offend. By the time he was finished brushing Lucrezio's hair he was already asleep. Adrian tucked him in, made sure the fire was going to keep, and slipped out of the room.

Adrian woke Lucrezio by gently shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Adrian smiling down at him. "Dinner is almost ready. I'm sorry about how late it is but it took me a little while to make," he apologized. He watched as Lucrezio sat up in case he needed help. "I closed the clinic for the rest of the night so we can eat together. It'll be ready in a little while. I have a book you might like. Take a look," the doctor continued, handing him the book as he spoke. Lucrezio took the book with a bit of a hum. Adrian left the room to go finish dinner.

'I wasn't even aware there was a kitchen here... Then again, I haven't been past the recovery room,' Lucrezio thought. He opened the book Adrian had brought him to see what it was about. As the doctor had thought, he found it interesting enough to keep reading as he waited. He was almost through the first chapter when the doctor returned.

"Dinner is ready," Adrian announced. Lucrezio set the book aside in time for Adrian to set a tray over his lap. Lucrezio stared at the meal in silence. Adrian began to feel anxious as the silence continued. He was almost holding his breath as he watched Lucrezio raise a spoonful to his mouth. To his shock, Lucrezio had barely set the spoon down before he began to cry. Large, silent tears fell from his eyes. Adrian panicked. "I-Is it bad? Did I mess up? I-I've never made curry before. Is it too spicy?" he asked in a rush.

Lucrezio shook his head. His throat was thick with painful emotions he had been bottling up. His chin trembled with the effort to keep his tears under control. The ache in his chest worsened. It was an agonizing minute before he could find his voice and when he did it hurt to speak. "Dad loved curry. It was his favorite meal," Lucrezio rasped. The image of lowering Luka's body into the snow next to Lucio, bodies covered in blood, fresh snowflakes settling against their frozen cheeks, flashed through his mind. He clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle a sob. His shoulders shook as the emotions hit him like waves crashing on the shore in rapid succession. He had no more control over himself. The silent tears turned into sobs he couldn't stifle. Adrian could do nothing but watch as an agonized scream left the man before him. His own brow was creased with sadness at seeing the grief finally and truly hit him. Lucrezio's hands shook as he wiped at his tears to no avail. Only when it seemed he would claw at his wounds did Adrian dare to touch him.

"Don't," he said gently as he grasped Lucrezio's wrists in his hands. By now he had moved the food aside so it was out of the way. He pulled the man against him, letting him soak his shoulder with tears as he held his shaking body. Lucrezio continued to sob. Adrian kept his hold until Lucrezio himself pulled away once his sobs had subsided. Even then Adrian could see he was trying desperately to keep his emotions under control. "You don't have to be strong right now. You are allowed to feel it all," the doctor assured. Lucrezio wiped at his eyes again, giving a simply nod in response as he worked to breathe normally again. Adrian brushed his long hair from his shoulder. Several agonizing minutes later the tears had subsided. "Do you feel like trying to eat again?" he asked gently. Lucrezio nodded again. Adrian didn't force him to speak. He placed the tray of food in front of him again, making sure he could eat before going to get his own food. He joined Lucrezio again. They ate in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable anymore. Adrian readily brought him another serving when he asked for it. It seemed accepting his grief had brought back his appetite.

A couple painful hours later the fire was clinging to a single log, dinner had been eaten, and Lucrezio was exhausted from crying. Adrian put the dishes in the kitchen sink to soak, then made sure there would be a roaring fire to last through the night. He brought Lucrezio a cup of water to soothe his throat. Then set it on the nightstand nearby where it would be within reach. "Good night, Lucrezio. You know where I am if you need me," he said softly. Before he could take more than a step to leave he felt a hand take his wrist. Adrian turned to see Lucrezio staring down in silence. He waited, and was slowly met with a pleading gaze. A memory he had seen before came into his mind. Adrian flushed. Regardless of how nervous he was he nodded in agreement and moved to sit at the head of the bed.

Lucrezio shifted onto his side. Once Adrian was ready he settled his folded arms on Adrian's lap and his head on his arms. The doctor pulled the covers over him. Lucrezio let his eyes close. Soon Adrian's nimble fingers were working through long, silken hair. He stayed with Lucrezio well into the night to be sure he was able to rest.

Adrian unwound the last of the bandages covering Lucrezio's chest. He ran his fingers carefully over the scar tissue. He inspected each scar for their progress. Lucrezio flinched away when he touched one of his ribs. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" Adrian asked quickly.

The other shook his head. "It tickled..."

The doctor tried not to laugh at the embarrassed expression on Lucrezio's face. He had learned to read what most of the furrows of his brow really meant. It made him smile as he finished his inspection. "Your body heals quickly. I'm only sorry for all the scars you have," he concluded. "You're ready to go home. There's nothing more I can do for you."

Lucrezio ran his own fingers over one of the scars. "Home..." he repeated.

Adrian gave an encouraging smile. "I'll get your clothes for you," he offered and stood from the chair he had been on. He went to the nightstand, opened the drawer, and carefully took out Lucrezio's belongings. "Your sword is under lock and key. I'll get it for you while you dress."

"Thank you." Lucrezio changed out of the plain tunic and baggy pants he had been lent. His own clothes were torn where he had been injured. Adrian had gotten rid of the blood stains the best he could. Somehow the coat was in good enough shape to still keep him warm from the cold. With his injuries healed there was no reason for him to stay at Adrian's clinic any longer. He didn't want to be a burden on the other. Of course, going home was no easy feat either. He knew he had to decide what to do sooner or later. It just seemed to be coming sooner than he was ready for. Lucrezio sat on the bed to pull on his boots.

Voices came from the office. Hurried footsteps came toward the recovery room and the door burst open to reveal a man with curly white hair. His handsome face was stricken with worry as his eyes scanned the room. "Lucrezio!" he breathed with relief.

The young man stared at him in surprise. "Uncle Asra... You came."

"Of course I came," Asra said as he walked over to him. "Why would you think otherwise?" he asked.

Lucrezio's brow knit tightly together as he looked down in guilt. "Because of who my father was... I know you only put up with me because you couldn't say no to dad. And now that he's gone there's no reason for you to see me. I'm just a reminder of the man you hated most in the world," he said bitterly.

"Lucrezio!" Asra exclaimed in shock. He took Lucrezio by the shoulders. "You may be Lucio's son, but you are not him. You have more of Luka in you than you know. You put your life on the line to protect this city. You did the right thing. That's something I'm sure you learned from Luka. You got your magic from him. You have his face, his eyes, his hair--"

"Dad's hair was blue," Lucrezio interjected.

Asra gave a slight puff of air in laughter. "Only after he magicked it that way," he revealed. He urged Lucrezio to look at him. "You're all I have left of him," he said softly, voice thick with emotion. "How could I ever abandon you?"

Lucrezio swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. He leaned forward to press his face into Asra's torso. Maybe it was the grief hitting him again, or maybe it was the tears in Asra's own amethyst eyes, but he felt the hot sting of tears threatening to overflow. Asra wrapped his arms around him, one hand at the back of his head. Lucrezio returned the hug. His hands clenched in the fabric of Asra's clothes.

The magician held him until his tears subsided. "Come on, kid," he said gently as they pulled apart. "I'll take you home." Lucrezio nodded. He finished dressing by clasping Luka's necklace around his neck.

When the two stepped out of the recovery room they were greeted by three redheads. Lucrezio knew instantly the two men Asra's age were Adrian's parents. He could see how tense Julian was at seeing him. Lucrezio gave him a polite bow. "Thank you... for sending for Asra on my behalf. And... I apologize... for the pain my father caused you," he said.

Julian's eyes widened in surprise. He stammered for a moment. "I, uh... y-you're welcome and..." He looked at his partner and his son. Then he sighed. "It's in the past. Let's not dwell on it anymore," he said with a kind smile.

Lucrezio nodded. He turned to Illain next, the man being the clear source of Adrian's freckles. "I want to thank you for the sweet bread."

Illain gave a bashful smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed them."

The other nodded, then turned to Adrian. The doctor held out his sword to him with a smile. Lucrezio took it, holding the heavy metal in his hands for a moment before strapping it to the holster at his hip. He looked at Adrian, brow furrowing as he struggled with what to say. "Thank you... for being there for me. You not only treated my injuries... you helped my other wounds begin to heal as well..."

Adrian could tell he was embarrassed again. He pulled the other into a gentle embrace. Lucrezio tensed at first, but soon hugged him in return. The furrow of his brow softened. Adrian smiled as he pulled away. "I'll come check on you in a few days," he promised. Then placed a quick, feather-like kiss to the beauty mark under Lucrezio's left eye. "And I'll bring your doctor's bill while I'm at it."

Lucrezio gave a short exhale as if he were laughing. He nodded and joined Asra's side at the door to the clinic. He gave Adrian one last look over his shoulder. Maybe all he and Adrian would ever be was friends. But at the time, when his world seemed so dark, having Adrian as another light in it was enough.


End file.
